vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Evillious Chronicles
Mothy, también conocido como Akuno-P, ha creado varias canciones que están conectados de una manera tan confusa que la mayoría de la gente tiene dificultades para mantenerse al día con lo que sucede. Esta serie se llama "The Evillious Chronicles". Mothy ha dejado varias pistas en las canciones que alertan cuando se producen. Desafortunadamente, no todas las pistas están en las canciones de Mothy. Mothy también ha puesto a las pistas en las VP, sus CDs, en su blog, en sus sitios web, en las descripciones de vídeo, lo que sea. Historia The Evillious Chronicles es la cronología compleja creada por mothy, que conecta todas las series y la mayoría de las canciones creadas por el autor en una línea de tiempo que dura por lo menos mil años. La historia tiene lugar en los 6 países (uno de ellos un imperio) que conforman las negociaciones de la región de ficción denominados Evillious y sobre los hechos ocurridos después de las acciones de Eve que mancharon el mundo con el crimen, desatando los siete pecados capitales. La mayoría de esta serie se centra en los siete pecados capitales, las consecuencias y los acontecimientos provocados por ellos, y los diferentes grupos y personas que los están buscando. Cronología de Sagas Al principio se creía que éstas distintas series no tenían relación una de la otra pero las últimas canciones lanzadas dejan ver que todas forman parte de una saga muy compleja, aquí están las sagas ordenadas cronológicamente. Serie de la Historia del Pecado Original Ver Artículo Completo La Serie de la Historia del Pecado Original es una serie de canciones creadas por Akuno-P. La saga se compone de 3 canciones que tratan sobre el Pecado Original que cometió una mujer en el bosque. Aunque, se liberaron más canciones que contextualizan las acciones futuras y previas a las 3 canciones originales. Lista de Canciones: #Barisol's Child Is An Only Child #The Queen of Glass #Proyect "Ma" #Escape of The Witch Salmhofer #Moonlit Bear #"Ma" Survival #Whereabouts of the Miracle #Recollective Musicbox #The Song I Heard Somewhere #Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night #Chrono Story thumb|leftthumb . Serie de los 7 Pecados Capitales 1) Lujuria (The Madness of Duke Venomania) - Kamui Gakupo 2) Gula (Evil Food Eater Conchita) - MEIKO 3) Soberbia (Aku no Monogatari) Kagamine Rin & Len 4) Pereza (The Gift of The Princess Who Brought Sleep) - Hatsune Miku 5) Envidia (The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka) - Megurine Luka 6) Avaricia (Judgement of Corruption) - KAITO 7) Ira (The Muzzle of Nemesis) - GUMI Aku no Monogatari . Ver Articulo Completo La primera y más popular de las sagas de mothy, y la tercera parte de la saga de Los Siete Pecados Capitales con la soberbia. Recuerden que aquí las canciones están ordenadas cronológicamente como las sagas. 1) Twiright Prank (precuela de Aku nthumb|left|284pxo Musume) 2) Aku no Meshitsukai (parte positiva del orgullo) 3) Regret Message (después de los echos de Aku no Meshitsukai y Daughter of White) 4) Daughter of White (antes, durante y después de los echos de Aku no Musume/ Aku no Meshitsukai ) 5) Spirit of Eld (Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~) (antes y durante Aku no Musume/ Aku no Meshitsukai y Daughter of White) 6) Handbeat Clocktower (5 años después de Aku no Musume) 7) Kept Waiting For A Response (despues de Handbeat Clocktower) Saga Clockwork Lullaby Ver Artículo Completo Esta saga, junto con la Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales son los pilares fundamentales de Las Crónicas de Evillous. Las canciones que pertenecen a esta Saga son fácilmente reconocibles ya que comparten la misma melodía en común: "Lu Li La". 1. Clockwork Lullaby 0 (Wordplay) 2. Clockwork Lullaby 1 (The Clockworks Lullaby) 3. Clockwork Lullaby 2 (Little Garden Girl) 4. Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Re Birthday) 5. Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Heartbeat Clocktower) 6. Clockwork Lullaby 5 (Chrono Story) 7. Clockwork Lullaby 6 (Capriccio Farce) 8. Clockwork Lullaby 7 (Seven Crimes and Punishments) 9. Clockwork Lullaby 8 (The Song I Heard Somewhere) 10. Clockwork Lullaby 9 (Swear an Oath on that Bridge) 11. Clockwork Lullaby 10 (¡¡Banica Concerto!!) 12. Clockwork Lullaby 11 (The Evil Karma Will Not End) 13. Clockwork Lullaby 12 (Song of The Third Period) Saga de los Cuatro Finales La Saga de los Cuatro Finales (O también conocido como Las Últimas Cuatro Cosas) es una mini saga creada por Akuno-P, que sirve como hilo conductor para los "Amos" que gobiernan sus respectivos dominios dentro del mundo. # Master of the Graveyard # Master of the Court # Master of the Hellish Yard # Master of the Heavenly Yard Cronológia en Años En algún momento a mediados de 2011, editado mothy sus descripciones de algunos de sus vídeos para incluir los números del año, todos los que siguen la cronología establecida. CE, la abreviatura que precede a los números, es sinónimo de Crónicas Evillious. Las canciones incluidas en Evils Kingdom siguen este orden (con algunas excepciones). *Los números y canciones en negrita, en la actualidad, sólo se menciona en el documento Crónicas Evillious. *Los números subrayados son ubicaciones teóricas de las canciones ambiguas. 000 Escape of the Witch Salmhofer 001 Moonlit Bear 013 Recollective Orgel ' 014 Abandoned on a Moonlit Night 015 Chrono Story 136 The Madness of Duke Venomania 138 The Portrait Glassred drew 141 The Flower of the Plateau 325 Evil Food Eater Conchita 491 Twiright Prank 499 Daughter of White 500 Aku no Musume 500 Aku no Meshitsukai 501 Regret Message 501 Re Brithday 505 Handbeat Clocktower 609 Gift From The Princes who Brought Sleep 610 Pierrot of No.V 610 Saigo no Revolver 842 The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka 983 Little Garden Girl 983 Judgement of Corruption 990 'Heartbeat Clocktower 990 Master of the Graveyard 990 Master of the Court 998 Capriccio Farce 1000 ??? Categoría:Akuno-P Categoría:Saga